In splitting a log, it is common practice to introduce a conventional wedge into the grain of the log by driving it with a sledge hammer. In order to accomplish this effectively, it is necessary to use a hammer having a substantial weight, sometimes as much as 12 pounds. Before the hammer can be used effectively with a full stroke, however, it is necessary that the wedge be started, i.e., driven into the log far enough to be self-supporting, so that the man performing the operation can use both hands on the hammer. In order to "start" conventional wedges, therefore, it is necessary to hold the wedge in one hand, while tapping it with the sledge hammer in the other. This ia a difficult operation to perform, since the hammer (being as heavy as its is) is difficult to handle with one hand. An alternative method is to start the wedge by using a small sledge weighing about two pounds; then, once the wedge has been firmly imbedded, one switches to the heavier sledge hammer. This means changing the hammers, of course, which is troublesome and lends a complexity to the operation which is undesirable. In both of the old methods of starting the wedge, it is necessary to hold the log between one's knees while starting the wedge. The shape of the conventional wedge has always been a compromise between a narrow-angle edge which is necessary to start the wedge into the grain and a wide-angle edge which produces the best splitting action once the wedge is self-supporting. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a wedge having a self-starting feature for introducing it into the grain of the log.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a wedge which can be introduced into the log with one hand, after which it can be driven with a heavy sledge hammer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wedge having a narrow angle portion for starting it in the log and a wide angle portion for optimum splitting action.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a wedge which requires no auxiliary tool for starting, so that the only tool necessary besides the wedge is a large sledge hammer for the splitting action.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a wedge having a point which permits it to be used in the manner of a dart or a spear to introduce it into the grain of the wood for self-support therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wedge of integral construction which is simple in nature, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.